The Politics of Ecstasy
by Candlelight Fantasia
Summary: Amy's loneliness and scarce sex life has resulted in a stream of recurring erotic dreams glimpsed with fiery scenarios but through the outcomes of a simple mistake she discovers her hidden diary forgotten by the hands of time, brimming with an intense interplay of passion and erotic foreplay that may rekindle her dying flame into an inferno, will a tryst occur? Special X-Mas Chap!
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

* * *

The neighborhood was at peace, motion was hindered by the drowsy pull of the hour and the leaves among trees rattled peacefully as a cool and careless wind fluttered through the backyard of a certain resident. The wind crept in calmly through the ajar window, silently imposing its careless push upon the white draperies that fluctuated with the discordant rhythm of the wind. The chain of events witnessed by a dopey gaze emancipated from the dream world of an afternoon nap, but maybe emancipation isn't the right word to use, it's the wrong word, dread was the right word, back into the dread of reality. The dream world is where we want to be... in the deepest caverns of the tortuous network of our minds we don't want to show fealty to reality. Our dreams, resting in a precarious bubble are popped mercilessly by the needles of reality or flow into the eternal distance, safe from the specters that haunt us to those that dare and this is a story of that dare.

Her loose clothing had clung onto the sweatiness of her body, she tossed the blanket aside to cool off instantly. It was another one of those dreams about getting fucked, a biological desire rooted within the behavioral aspects of our ancestors and a thought recurring in the mind of Amy Rose all too often in these hot and dry days of summer. But something was not too dry down there, between her thighs her womanhood was burgeoning with moist and ripeness as any spring atmosphere would suggest. The nectar of spring had liquefied in her body, a vessel carrying the essence of youth immixed with fiery passion and ardor. This crackling flux made her lively, it was what made her emerald eyes glisten with an effulgent glow, it was what made her swoon when a sexy potential male mate exchanged glances at her or what made her skimpy panties to ooze with wetness when she sat half-naked on her comfy club chair perusing her favorite erotic novel and repeating certain lines with a hand in her panties, rubbing everything down there in a partially aware state.

The sudden wave of hopelessness that had materialzed in front of her from the moment of truth was like a slap in the face and a state where reality impacted the most. The moment when you awake from a dream you'd wished had continued, it was building to a climax, it was reaching a conclusion, but suddenly you are pulled back into where you ought to be, pinned down to your bed and gazing into the void with a complete sense of yearning.

Her mouth was dry, a caustic taste was left in her mouth as if someone had poured salt on her tongue. In a lousy fashion her arms extended to the nightstand to grab a glass of water left from last night that was effervescent with bubbles. She rested on her elbow as her tongue touched the rim of the glass, taking slight sips. Her body had not gained the sufficient time to gain its complete strength and was still feeble. The cramped up shoulder agitated by an uncomfortable sleeping position couldn't bear any more of her weight so she tried to put the glass back on the nightstand but caused a bungle out of things as the glass of water collided with the floor. The glass shattered and by her natural impulses she leaned back to prevent any shards of glass to fly all over her face and body. After the impact she drooped over her bed to witness the fractured pieces of glass and big shapeless puddle of water on the wooden flooring near her bedside.

"Fuck!"

She yelled in an irked out tone as she forced herself strongly back to her pillow. Then a second realization hit her.

"FUCK!"

With all the might she could muster she drooped from her bedside and ran her fingers on the wet surface underneath her bed, searching for something that if wet, would drive her insane.

"Why do I hide this like a 14 year old?"

She spat in an irritated and helpless manner, while from underneath the bed her hand seemed like an eel slithering among ponds of water looking for bait. The bait was something a 14 year old would stash in a place like underneath a bed, the thing was that she wasn't 14, she was 25 and what she was looking for was her diary. The fingers finally hooked on to the cherished journal and fished it back to the surface.

"phfft!"

She quickly rubbed the wet cover of her diary on the fabric of her purple bedspread to quickly dry it before it got too soggy.

"Just another fucking day in paradise! The pages! Some of the pages are wet!"

She jumped out of her bed and cautiously avoided the broken shards of glass before becoming a bloody victim of her handicapped sense of perception and unreliable arms and legs.

Grabbing the diary she quickly approached toward her drawer and yanked the hair dryer out and plugged it in to a nearby electric socket. Squatting and mashing both buttons to the max the hair dryer blew a rapid stream of hot air onto the pages as some of the dry pages fluttered back and forth and the wet pages stayed intact. With precision she opened the wet pages and held the dryer in place. It had been a few years she had laid her eyes on the pages pouring with memories and feelings but now she was getting slightly amused about her past.

She remembered some naughty things were inscribed in the saturated and dry pages of the journal. It seemed that she had authored her own non-fiction erotic novel under her bed the whole time. The thing was it hadn't been updated since 2 or 3 years ago because nothing big had happened since then. Each page flashed its own unique tales of raunchiness that had her on a dose of perpetual orgasms, drizzling cum, intermittent moans, intertwined limbs, stiff cocks and getting shagged in the weirdest of all places.

The pages were filled with glimpses of words that caused so much shifts in her countenance. She would laugh, cogitate, reminisce and awe over her written words.

"…_pornography is belowpar, if a wooly mammoth represents sex then porn is just a single hair of this huge beast…"_

"…_you've been thinking of getting fucked all day haven't you? You little slut, haven't you? Shadow said as he felt the wetness between my thighs…"_

She would flip a few pages and ogle at different words, some of them were literally popping out of the page reeking with vivid descriptions and dialogues.

"...f_uck me like it's your last piece of pussy SONIC!..."_

"..._Mind if I stick my dick in the wrong hole? and so he did..."_

"…_his meat was pistoning in and out like a steamhammer, ravaging what was between my legs..."_

"_Master Shadow… the tongue you wield…the full strokes… it's mightier than the sword…"_

How did the thought of saving her diary even jolt to her mind in such a random and unforeseen fashion? She put the journal aside and touched her face, it was flushed and florid. She picked the journal up and crashed on her bed again and began to study her erotic escapades… the politics of ecstasy…

* * *

**Candlelight Fantasia here to do a new erotic series. I was planning to merge this unto the Amy Chronicles but decided not to since I realized this story has its own depth and character. Stick around for more and review!**

**I don't own the image, sadly I suck at drawing. The image belongs to mikuhatsune123mew on deviantart, hope I don't get litigated!  
**


	2. X-Rated X-Mas Pt 1

**Greetings, I have dusted off this project. This was uploaded eons ago! If anyone was waiting for a new chapter of this series I'm very sorry to keep you waiting! But Alas it is ready for enjoyment! I encourage reviews, seriously. It's what gets me going, if you guys like this material and want more please drop a review.  
**

**Written in _Italics _are diary entries by Amy.**

Some parts of the story are narrated in a present fashion, these are the sections when Amy is currently reading her entries and reacting to them.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: 12/25/11 X-rated X-Mas**_

If there was one thing that had kept her mind unaware from the sultry and oppressive clime of summer, it was an excerpt that caught her eyes while she was skimming over the compendium of written memories and pieces. An event that took place 3 years ago, in the cold and chilly days of an "X"-mas day in winter…

_Date: 12/27/11_

_It was Christmas Eve; snow was clumped up as big clouds beside the pathways, on top of evergreens and ferns of every house and domicile. It had caked the city and neighborhood under its fresh &amp; fine powdery texture. It was a time of the year when each person was with their significant other or family, I used that term to suggest that I wasn't alone either. There were toasts to drink to, things to talk and laugh about and presents to share but there was something that served as a shared present. Have you ever heard of a present that can be shared? It sounds absurd, I know, you buy a present for someone special and bestow it to them as theirs, their acquired right, the fruit they sow for being cherished unto you but I do know of a present that requires two to tango, it must be shared. Something emotional and serene like the heat exchanged when two naked bodies rest upon each other or something spontaneous and surging as getting banged under a Christmas tree while he tosses the presents aside just to push his cock in with increased ferocity. Those are just examples of some feelings that don't have a physical or material form but can be shared, shared with extreme expressions, sounds and actions. Lip biting kisses, spasmodic moans, getting manhandled and tossed around like a fuck toy, feeling him inside you… I can go on forever. This is my story of a wild Christmas Eve, sinning in the presence of Christ…_

* * *

Everything flashed in Amy's mind as she clearly began to remember all that happened that night. A flame in the night that could've melted all the snow in winter…

* * *

Amy and Sonic were buzzed out, they both had their fair share of red wine. The guests had gone home, Sonic had literally passed out on the Persian carpet on the ground with his arms and legs extended in all directions. His cheeks were red and rosy and his eyes were lulled, gazing unto the ceiling, a slight smirk of satisfaction was streaked on his lips. Amy on the other hand had slouched on the coffee hued couch which seemed to just swallow and pull her inwards due to the excess of comfy cushions. Her legs were open wide, occupying all the space it could and her arms flagged motionless on the couch, her eyelids were semi-open and still. A five minute silence had filled the ambiance of the room; the sound of wood crackling in the fireplace and spreading its cinders up above the chimney was caressing to the ears.

It's not to say that they hadn't kissed and caressed for today, all the groping and sensual conveyances of emotions were traded back and forth from the moment their eyes met but the libations and the silence of the hour suggested that something much more thorough was awaiting to be conducted.

"Sonic… is this the part that you're supposed to fuck me?" Amy spoke in an airy voice, her tone suggesting that she was ready to yield to her beloved Sonic. She turned on her side to look at Sonic. Skimming her fingers loosely on her thighs, emphasizing on her legs.

Sonic bobbed his head towards Amy, he saw how she was caressing and fondling herself. Amy knew how to entice her love, how to shoot blood from his brain to every branching vessel in his penis.

Sonic reacted, he couldn't resist the sight and moved in to feel her flesh and partake in carnal foreplay but his curious hand was intercepted.

"Don't you move now boy!" Amy commanded as she lightly spanked his reaching hand.

"Stay put and watch how I play with myself, this is my plaything."

Sonic obeyed her command, he was invoked how she was in control of the situation. Watching a woman domesticate her wild stallion. She plopped her opulent breasts out of her sexy red tube top and started to grab her left breast with one hand while slightly fondling her vagina over her clothing.

"I haven't wore my panties since morning baby, I've left it out in the open the whole evening. Just feeling the air breezing through my thighs the whole time made me so eager to submit to you!"

All of this was said as she slowly pulled the bottom of her already red revealing tube top showing her pink pearl.

"Look at how wet your pussy is, you've been thinking of getting fucked all day haven't you?" Sonic exclaimed in a manly tone as he witnessed how her moist pussy glistened under the dim light.

"Mmhmm, I have Sonic the Hedgehog, I've been thinking of getting violated by you since the day I've laid my eyes on you"

Sonic's passion peaked as Amy got off the couch and started to slowly gyrate her hips in front of him while caressing herself in any way she could. She approached him suggestively, her eyes had scintillated faintly under the dim light but deep down inside her crystal green eyes burned a crescendo of flames. She turned her ass back against him and grabbed him by the quills on his hair, shoving his head into her buttcrack. Moaning and muffling he felt her curvaceous ass pushed upon his face from the red fabric, it was like the perfect feet fitting into a glass slipper.

"I bet you really want to fuck that ass don't you? You cockstud!"

She slightly bent forward to open her cheeks further and push him in a little deeper. He pulled his face out for a moment "I do, I wanna plug your juicy ass with my already stiff cock!"

She let out a roguish little giggle and pushed his head back and distanced herself from him. "If you want to fuck me in any of my holes then be a good little boy and just watch me"

She approached the couch again but this time knelt doggy and showcased her round ass in full fashion. Nearly all of her flesh was revealed, half of her buttcrack could be seen clear as day. The full moon was just a simple tug away and so she lit his face to life as she pulled the fabric up to her waist. Her full four fingers ran up and down her pussy as she began to masturbate and moan, while turning her head towards her partner and watching him momentarily.

"Sonic…Sonic… rub your cock for me please! I'm rubbing my pussy for you" She pulled her hand away from beneath her legs and near to her mouth to add some saliva to the palm of her hand and forthwith slipped it back to moisten her cherry. Her peachy pussy made sloppy little squeals as the wetness lubed her up well. The sounds drove Sonic madly steamy, it was one of those minute fetishes. Fetishes so detailed that if fulfilled would instantly submerge you in a sea of lust, a catalyst pushing desire to a heightened level. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, swiftly he jumped up and landed swiftly face to face with Amy.

With their temples locked, Sonic said in an inquisitively delicate voice. "How do you play with this 'plaything' of yours?"

"It's so easy. You are here" With a sly remark she directed his hand from her left thigh to her pelvic region. "But this is where you need to be O wandering soul."

With their temples locked, Sonic's hand joined, led by the guidance of his love. "Oh, so this is where I need to be? But I become so lost in your beauty that I don't where to lay my hands on. I may feel lost in every landscape of your body, but every inch feels like home."

"Oh Sonic!" instantly her cheeks flushed with a fierce ardor. With such mesmerizing wordplay Amy couldn't resist but to kiss his lips insatiably, even Sonic was caught off by the forcefulness and magnetism of her impassioned kisses. "You know what to do Sonic, don't play with me, I'm dying to feel your hand between my thighs, so please, this is a region you know all too well! It's like this!"

And with those words uttered she put her hand above his hand and pressed it on her vagina.

"You take ship captain, I'm under your command."

"Under my command so I can rub, touch and piledrive my dick right through it anytime I want, isn't that true Amy?" Sonic opined as he started rubbing and fondling her womanhood with a liberal amount of joyous pressure and watched her shifting reactions of joy and splendor with a serious yet impassioned gaze.

"Yes, it's true, it's all true! I want your dick to do wonderful things to me!"

Sonic forced himself upon her and laid her on the couch while domineering over her.

"I have been on the bone since yesterday, when you kept bombarding me with all your sexting. It's hard being a hero when you have a big boner, I gotta dodge things and pull my dick left and right with me y'know that baby?" Sonic chortled while moving in closer to her face, glowing brightly under the dim lights.

"The only thing that makes you a hero for me right now is to keep that horsecock stiff and hard for me! It doesn't matter how many people you've saved or how many evil plans you've foiled" She said as she curled her fingers on his thick half-erect shaft from below, throbbing it mildly as she felt it engorge in her fragile fingers.

Watching him above her she continued "I love it when you tower over me like that Sonic, I feel like I'm in the hands of a man! Handle me Sonic, do what you wish!"

Both of them continued their unblushing act of love, stimulating each others genitals in unison, completing the cycle of perpetual erotic pleasure. Sonic could feel his cock getting throbbed by her nimble fingers, tumescing at an exponential rate. Amy was imbibed in joy as her shallow hot breaths flowed down on Sonic's face as he eagerly slapped, caressed and fingered her vagina. Continuing the pleasant state of affairs Sonic decided to become a bit more domineering, show who's the boss.

"Suck my dick! Now! You said you wanted to get handled didn't you?" Sonic spoke in an airy and dominating tone while lightly slapping her on her face.

"Yes master, yes, I will suck your dick" Amy submitted at once.

She got off the couch and stationed her knees on the carpet and leaned toward the bottom edge of the couch while Sonic readjusted and sat on the furniture, his legs open wide showcasing his penis and testicles. She took a smell of his balls and stroked his cock into a full-bore hard on then united her tongue with his member. Her tongue took long and full licks, moistening every surface of dry skin, flattening every throbbing vein momentarily with each coercive lick. Sonic cocked his head back as he closed his eyes while senses were tranquilized by the alcohol and the stimulating warmth of Amy's slippery and curious tongue.

"Is my baby high with joy?" Amy watched Sonic in his disconnected state. Sonic couldn't respond clearly but just moaned in agreement.

"Sonic, slap your cock on my tongue! I want you tenderize my tongue like a meat pounder."

She then extended her red tongue unto him, like an airway ready to receive a huge plane. A sloppy sound filled the room as Sonic's member tapped ever so strongly on the tender tongue, each tap making his dick more eager to just find its way into her hole.

"Oh, let me grab it. I want to feel it's stiffness in my hand while I long stroke it up and down!"

She jerked the cock while eyeing Sonic passionately with flushed ruby cheeks, each stroke reaching an intense grip as both exchanged glances that inflamed their thirst unto a higher apex. She watched her lovers' member glisten under a layer of saliva, how her hands strode effortlessly on the thick long shaft.

Without uttering a command Sonic pushed her face into his balls, implying her to teabag him. Quickly deciphering the force Amy began by sucking and licking on his tight sack of balls. Her tongue carefully handling and twisting over the fragile shell of his scrotum. She would moan and sound off with muffled conveyances of pleasure while eyeing her man with an infernal desire in her eyes. She yearned to feel touched down from below and spread her knees and guided her free hand in between her thighs and unto her vulva, masturbating in a circular motion while fellating him. Kissing and caressing his well-endowed phallus.

"Oh Amy, you are driving me to my threshold, I may just come in a minute or so if you continue with such professionalism"

"No you don't mister! You haven't even licked my pussy" And with that sentence uttered Amy gave him one final suck of his cock and got up while facing him with an authoritative glance, pointing down toward her love box. She pushed him to the side and spread her legs unto Sonics face, face sitting on him with a predominant thrust of her gyrating hips, implying him to flick a tongue at her wet pussy at once. Espying him from the top, Sonic pushed his head out "You feisty horny little girl. You're as fickle as autumn weather"

Amy signaled a hush and forced her vulva unto him, Sonic yielded subserviently as she began moaning loudly.

"Sonic, I was dying for that tongue of yours. Ooooh…Ah…" Each lick made her body crackle with electricity, innervating her senses toward a peak that had to be satiated sooner or later. Her head was arched toward the ceiling and the emotion in her eyes was sinking into a sea of tumultuous pleasure. Sonic's hands held forcibly unto her waist, squeezing and releasing with every joy he felt from tongue fucking his lover's pussy.

"You love that don't you?" He said while grabbing her right ass cheek firmly and slapping it afterward.

"Mmmhmm, I do baby!"

"You want to cum like a little bitch?"

"Y-yes, I dooo. I want to cum!"

"Like a little what?"

"L-Like a little b-bitch!"

"Look at you, it hasn't even been two minutes and you're dying to expel yourself"

Sonic pushed his tongue deeper into her pink pussy and began exploring her most internal walls of privacy.

"Ah…right there Sonic, please… park your fucking tongue right there!"

She gyrated her vagina into Sonics face, constantly increasing her rotation, signaling the well that was about to burst inside her.

"Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for me baby!"

"I…I…I am, I am going to cum for you baby…ah…just a few more licks baby!" Lost in her self Amy began running her hands all over her body, her head tossing and turning and her eyes lost behind her eyelids.

Sonic was drooling over that pussy, his nose enticed by the pheromones of a woman's vagina, he was lost in a trance as he continued to feed pleasure both ways. Amy's eyes popped in excitement as she opened her mouth, yelling her words:

"Oh dear god Sonic, oh my fucking god I am going to cum like the little bitch I am!"

"Cum for me baby, cum like you mean it!"

With those words a churning torrent of pleasure washed over her every nerve and synapse in her body. Her frame shook with ferocity as she screamed in pleasure, extirpating every built up stress and pent up aggression and rumbling her deepest core. Sonic watched in satisfaction as he had managed to orchestrate such a rocking symphony of pleasure and passion with just a piece of flesh. Amy flagged her head down, breathing heavily. Sonic caught a glimpse of a slight smile stretched across her lips through her messed up frenzied hair. Pushing her ass back she laid her naked body over his torso and began deeply kissing Sonics lips with the touch of her creamy moist lips as her long pink tresses draped over him creating a sanctum of love. Each brush and kiss channeling the gratitude she has for her stud of a lover without even a word uttered.

"Maestro, I was seeing stars and stripes. Disconnected…" She chimed in.

"Disconnected? Hell no, we about to re-connect! I haven't even entered you!" Sonic complained while Amy laughed in return.

"Oh, I won't leave my baby unsatisfied! That would be treachery now! Besides, the fun has just started!" Amy said as she caressed his chest

"Mmmhmmm! Ooooh!" Amy grabbed his hard dick and started playing with it.

"Tell me now, where should I park this thing?" Amy added

"I'll tell you, remember that place I was eating out? It's got a hole!"

"Really? Well I'll be damned! I knew I felt my something getting lost in there!"

With that they snickered at each other devilishly.

Amy still being on top of Sonic grabbed the base of his thick shaft and slowly began to sit on his engorged shaft. Sonic pulsated slowly in desire as he felt the excess dampness of Amy's yearning vagina as it was eager to envelop over his long rod. She closed her eyes and slowly inserted him inside, slowly reacting in pleasance while exhaling slowly.

A heated night still awaited for the two…


	3. X-Rated X-Mas Pt 2

**It's official, I'm an asshole! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, this story was posted a year ago and it has gotten it's third update, wow! I actually waited a whole fucking year to make this update coincide with X-Mas! Anyways here's my Christmas gift to all you readers out there.**

_**Italics are diary entries**_

* * *

The interplay of touch, smell and taste had woven into a sensuous passion play between our two sexually enticed partners. The past few minutes had gone wonderfully well, both partners had given and received love in a blazed conduct. Each kiss more furious than the last and each give and take climbing toward a higher apex. But the heat of the hour was to intensify into another plateau. Amy's eyes were fixed on the written memoirs of that night with pure ratiocination and eagerness. She could already feel herself wet down there, every memory was racing in front of her like a motion picture. But the interesting fact was that she had lived through these experiences, it was as if she had twice the sensory abilities, one of memory and one of channeling those sensations into the moment. With a flip of the page she continued digging deep into her sensuous memories.

* * *

Riding top gun, Amy had full thrust and control over Sonic's fully erect member. His cock had just entered into her tunnel of love. She could feel his rock shaft slowly splitting away her intact vaginal walls, splicing and stretching as it rightly should. The sensation of newly secreted juices flowing over Sonic's cock was just driving his senses wild, each push forcing him to dig his teeth into his lips just a little further.

"Amy, baby, you're pussy is so tight! The pressure feels so good"

"Mmmhmmm… Oh… I always keep it tight for my baby" Amy responded while striking her hand over Sonic's cheek and kissing his hand, gesturing her deep affection for him. Slowly beginning to get the hang of Sonics raging dong accommodating itself in her deepest cavern she began to slowly rock herself back and forth. With both hands encapsulated over her ass, Sonic aided her in the thrusting motion to let her insides feel every stroke of his rod.

"You don't know how much my dick would like to live in your pussy all the time, I just want to keep it lodged in there the whole time" Sonic implied in a passionate yet dominating manner, grabbing her ass with increased vigor.

"I'll bend for you anytime you want Soniku, I'll yield to you anytime you desire. Just walk up to me and take matters in your hands! Sonic, tap my cunt harder! Don't leave me raw!"

With that command she stopped her gyrating motion and let Sonic stuff her hole with a mind shattering pneumatic motion, doing all it can do suck his penis in with every cycle of insertion. Amy's heightening cries of ecstasy reverberated through the room as she became more and more vocal. Beaded bands of sweat were forming on her forehead and strands of her hair had already began to stick to her neck and collar.

"Ah…Ah… I just love how that… how that powerful dick just fills my pussy!"

Sonic pulled Amy closer and nuzzled himself unto her breasts and began sucking on her nipple, its soft flesh softly brushing over his face as he continuously kept fucking her. Amy was high with joy, receiving dual streams of delight from her lover had left her sensualized in a stasis of love. Lying over Sonic's hard chest he could hear his heavy breathing and grunts, his rib cage moving up and down. The synergy kept both parties locked.

After a few more minutes of continued sexual emancipation Sonic rolled to his side and swiftly slid Amy under her to exert a more dominating role. With a pause he eyed Amy's sweaty frame, her collar bone slick and sweaty, her mouth inhaling and exhaling shallow gasps of air and her moist emerald eyes scintillating in the dim light. He grabbed on to his drenched veiny cock and rubbed it on the opening of her well fucked vaginal tract. His glans slowly brushed and dug itself onto her red swollen clitoris sending a surge of flaring sensations through her spine and unto her brain forcing her to shudder her eyelids with a forceful magnitude.

"Dear f-fucking g-god Sonic! You just keep pushing me deeper and deeper, I think I could die right now!"

"Not yet, you're not going anywhere" he said as he locked his head with her.

His hot breath crept on her face and with a slight devilish tone he uttered "I haven't even gone macho on you yet!" and planted a deep French kiss on her lips.

Up till now the lipstick had already faded and Sonic adored the natural color and shade of her lips, there was an aesthetic appeal in the natural state of things and her beauty left him pleading for more. Tongues crashing, saliva running, lips enfolding and stretching, nipping and biting. At that fiery moment Sonic thrust his dick in once again for another intensive round of serious fucking in the good old missionary position. Amy just loved to watch him tower of her, yielding and surrendering and letting him have his way. She was lost in the pounding thud of his beating heart but suddenly sprung back to the moment when Sonic delivered a slight slap on her face.

"You love getting fucked don't you?"

"Mmhmm" She uttered "I DO!"

"Is your pussy always mine? Will it always be mine?"

"Oh yes Sonic, it will! It'll always be yours" Amy screamed in an arduous verbalism.

"I'm going to chain you here Amy… so I can fuck you like a sex slave! I don't believe you!"

She nibbled and gnawed on Sonics lips and cheeks as her fingers dug deep unto his back stamping crimson trails of her handprints "Do whatever you want to me! Just pound the living daylights out of my cunt with your fuckpole!" she imputed as she bordered unto another climax but Sonic pulled out suddenly and pushed his pelvic region on to her face then shoved his shaft into her mouth, deep throating her. Whatever hole was occupied it was always prone to drip and secrete the most intimate bodily fluids. Globs of saliva ran down the sides of her mouth as Sonic forced his cock deeper into the recesses of her mouth. She savored the taste of her vaginal juices and let out a muffled moan of satisfaction as she artfully dealt with his stiff cock. Pulling the dick out of her mouth she began sucking on his balls while throbbing his dick with a tight and pleasing grip.

* * *

_It was as if he was beginning to melt within in each stroke of my tempestuous tongue. I stuck my head right underneath his balls, feeling it rest so occasionally on my forehead. Extending my tongue to his perineum and licking it in a slow and circular fashion I could feel him yielding and shuddering. It was like water to fire, yeah, he came on strong as a bad boy but I tamed him. His slobbering cock in my hand glistened in the dim light as I exerted more pressure. Whatever I was doing I was doing it right because I had just tapped deeper into his core, I had unlocked new territory and I swear his cock felt more rabid and raging than the past 5 minutes. "Amy, goddammit I never knew you wielded such a devilish little tongue!"_

* * *

Amy had tinkered with his buttons quite well; Sonic was floored by the multiple sensory pleasures he was receiving. A rabid untamed tongue prancing about under his scrotum and a stiff grip groping his penis, if things continued on like this he would cum in any moment. He could slowly feel the intrusion of his seed flowing further and further to expulsion.

"Oh god Amy, if you go like this I'm going to fly off like a geyser!"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet! You have to fuck me one more round! Follow me!" Amy said with a concerned voice as she unveiled herself from between Sonic's legs. Her face and mouth smothered, saliva and a touched expression on her face that was oh so adorable to Sonic.

"I'd die for that innocence on your face baby" Sonic grabbed her by the hand and submerged her lips in a sweet and deep kiss.

"Sonic, babyyyy, what did you see?" Amy asked with a sense of interest.

"What did I see? The most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on!"

"Sooooooonic! swoooon!"

"Can you fulfill a fantasy of mine before you bust your load all over me baby?" Amy whispered in an airy tone as they began walking toward the tree.

"Oooh! What are you suggesting?"

* * *

_I had always had this fantasy of being fucked under the Christmas tree. I don't know where it stems from, maybe it's because I'm a lover of variety but I think the real reason lies in the fact that it's just so naughty and seditious. Taking it deep under the various lights and trappings of a Christmas tree aside from being obnoxious in a hilarious way is devilishly fun. What had happened till now was a-mazing but some fun surprises awaited me that night!_

* * *

"Fuck me under the tree Sonic!" She arduously begged as she swiped the unopened gifts aside with her legs as her pink ass faced Sonic while she lay on her side and smacked her own ass, signaling for him to devour her ass.

"Wow, a piece of ass for XXX-Mas"

Sonic slid in right beside her "I've got a little treat for you too! I'm going to fuck you up the ass for being such a little slut! You know what bad girls get for Christmas!"

He stuffed his fingers into her mouth to moisten them enough for backdoor penetration. Pulling out he forcefully dug his moistened fingers into her inviting asscrack, moistening her butthole for a severe anal exercise. Amy could feel his strong arms man handling her creamy ass and her butthole being burrowed by his curt fingers. Sonic pushed in to ready that ass, he could feel his fingers enveloping strongly over his fingers while Amy moaned in delight. The final round was going to be an anal extravaganza.

* * *

**If you love Jeebus, review! That is an order!**


	4. X-Rated X-Mas Pt 3

**I had promised for an early update and here it is. I would like to thank both Ame13 for a lovely review in Espagnol which I had to translate via Google Translate and AmethyCyan for breaking the ice and posting a review.**

* * *

_If you were to pass through the main arch of the hall into the living room your ears might have caught the sound of leaves rustling against each other and if your eyes were to look inside, the conspicuous view of a quivering Christmas tree would've frightened you. The tree clearly looked possessed, shaking and tilting with all its lights and trappings swinging in a pendular fashion. The star on top of the tree was crooked &amp; tilted and about to fall off. But no, this wasn't the Holy Ghost humping a Christmas tree but two corporeal beings spread butt naked on each other and doing the naughty besides the tree. Unopened present boxes were tossed and scattered around the tree since their feet would just fly all over the place, kicking and shooting anything that violated their sacred circle of love. Sex is a struggle, a sweet struggle._

* * *

"I hope you haven't gotten anything fragile for me baby" He said while rakishly clearing some space with one hand while his other hand was occupied in a certain specific hole.

"No…g-god! No gadgets this y-year S-Sonic!" Amy moaned in ecstasy as her butthole was being excavated by his desperate, firm and bony fingers.

"I-I just hope you didn't break anything!" Amy chimed in concern. The noun 'presents' ringed a bell as if all these scattered boxes weren't enough to remind Sonic of something.

"Amy! I Love you!" Sonic said as he swiftly pulled his finger out of her butt and jumped into the air. Amy was dumbfounded to feel this interruption of pleasure.

"Ow! Just pull it out slower next time, this ain't a plane runway! Hey! Where are you going?" Amy said as she reversed her position and lied supine.

"Sorry Ames, this is an emergency but I have to expose one of your presents! Don't worry though, it's all done in good faith!" Sonic smirked.

"OK! But don't show it to me yet! Surprise me instead!" Amy said as she lay prone, digging her head into the ground to not witness what Sonic was trying to do.

He got up to Amy's long pink stocking hanging from the fireplace and stuffed his hand in. Just by the brushing of his hands against it the purpose of this little present was very obvious.

"Evil Santa dropped this off!" He smirked as he pulled out a long purple sex toy and smacked it on his hand as he walked toward his subject. Standing and viewing her naked on the ground he circled around her a few good times. "Arch your ass up for me, good girl!" he ordered in an eclipsing voice as he gave her right ass cheek a cherry blossomed smack. Amy flinched by the sting of the thwack but it felt sexually enticing to submit to Sonic's castigating heavy hand and promptly acquiesced to her masters wishes.

* * *

_He was taming me like a good little domesticated animal, I couldn't see my butt cheeks but the incinerating sensation down there was enough to let me know that it received a good chastisement. I felt a big wad of spit lunged directly at my asshole, it dripped and oozed right down unto my vagina. I was dying to know what he was going to do with my ass though, what foreign object was he going to lodge there? Well it didn't take rocket science to figure out because if someone spits and licks your butthole like a dirty animal you know you're going to get anally violated. Then it came, it was a sex toy but with an increasing diameter like a cone. It got in with a slow and easy start but as he slowly pushed it into my rectum its diameter increased. Yeah, this was definitely a…_

* * *

"A butt plug!" Amy opined in a gleeful tone as she rose her head up and opened her eyes. She eyed Sonic joyfully with a side glance letting out a childish laugh.

"My, I wouldn't have minded if Evil Santa had handed this to me from morning! I would've just kept it up my ass the whole day!" Amy added in laughter.

"Well that would've taken the fun out of it? Wouldn't it?" Sonic opined as he pulled out the buttplug and fully reinserted back into her ass causing her to exert an emphatic moan.

"You like getting your ass busted open don't you?" Sonic asked as he whispered into her ears.

"I do! I'm such a backdoor slut!" Amy replied in a voracious tone as she tried to bite Sonic's cheek off.

"Easy tiger!" Sonic chirped in amusement, realizing what a wild thing she was.

"My dicks about to dry if it stays out in the open air too long!" With the buttplug firmly snug in her ass Sonic turned her over and shoved his dick in her front entrance for a final marathon of fucking. Once again her cunt had gripped his raging dong making him feel like he fucked in a special manner.

Sonic had raised one of her legs up, wrapping his left arm around it feeling the firm texture of her calves against his expanded muscles. With his other hand free he wielded it as he wished, sometimes grabbing a voluptuous free breast and squeezing it with a firm clasp, sometimes caressing her comely face and sometimes delivering a light smack on her face. Hot and cold Sonic knew his way around the landscape of his lover's naked body.

"Your pussy is going to milk the cum out of my gonads this time!" Sonic groaned in pleasure as he busted away full force like a steam hammer. Amy's face was contorting heavily under the drive of his pillaging cock. He leaned in and then spat in her mouth, stuffing two fingers in her mouth.

"Oh yes! Fuck me you filthy boy!" Amy said in a barely undecipherable tone as she her peach was being pummeled away to oblivion.

"Both of my holes are filled Sonic! I can't believe it, this is a dream come true!" With her free hand Amy fidgeted with her new butt plug, pulling and pushing it in for heightening pleasures. Fucking herself and getting fucked was a new sensation she hadn't experienced but it synchronized well with Sonic's solidly pumping penis.

Amy caught Sonic's eyes widening in approval, it was the cue she was waiting for.

"Oh god I'm gonna bust my load!"

"Cum for me Sonic! Drizzle your sweet fucking cum all over me!" Amy moaned with an accosting glare in her eyes.

Sonics body shook with an ecstatic crackle as he whipped his dick out and turned on the sprinklers.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh! Sweet mother of fuck!"

A drumfire of hot creamy cum shot out his stiff cock as it targeted Amy's face. Like paint flying on to canvas his seed lunged on to her face sticking and binding on to any bare flesh it could. Any glob of cum landing on her was considered as another tally as cum drizzled from her forehead, nose and neck. She grabbed on to his satisfied appendage and gave it a quick suck, draining any drooping cum from his cock as it homogenized with the her salivary juices.

* * *

_I skimmed my finger all over my moist face to collect all his juices then lead them all to my gaping mouth unto my begging tongue. The base but edible taste of his seed infused in my mouth, I gurgled the mixture and swallowed it all with satisfaction with a smile on my face. Sonic leaned forward and planted a light peck on my lips. He embraced me with affection, his heavy and tired frame rested on my exhausted body. "I love you" was all that escaped from his lips, he clung to me like a baby, never had I felt him so susceptible and fragile I kissed him on his forehead and caressed his quills, minutes hadn't passed and he had already drifted into his quietus. I was also extremely exhausted, my empty pussy felt completely bloated from that fierce fuck, in a good way that is. But the bare ground was stiff and uncomfortable, a short space away the fireplace was crackling with the burning of wood and release of cinders, emanating the siren of warmth, light and comfort. I collected myself and got up, in a complete reversal of roles and with all the strength in my body I picked him up and moved him to a cozy and comfortable spot near the fireplace. He was still asleep, his slumber uninterrupted as I gently laid him on the comfy padding of the big sofa where we started this inferno. Collecting my tossed bra my eyes caught the veiled night behind the draperies, flakes of snow slowly made their careless descent on to the whitened ground. I pushed the draperies and took a peak outside, a celestial moment it was. Naked I sat down and gazed unto the distance in solitude. The stinging cold of the outside crept on my skin as I touched the window pane, it felt good to be inside and to be loved, untroubled by loneliness. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Sonic, his tired eyes drooping at me with a crack on his lips…_

* * *

"Sonic! Why are you up?"

"Y'know something just didn't feel right back there"

"What honey?"

Sonic kneeled and picked her off her feet "You, honey bun!" and tapped her slightly on the nose and carried her to bed.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were missing. It felt so lonely and I felt a chill on my ass, I automatically woke up!"

"Haha, crazy fool! I was so going to bring a blanket but the snow just caught my eyes."

"You really went macho picking me up and putting me on that sofa!" Sonic said.

"So? I'm strong, I throw hammers for a living! Besides I hope your arms don't fail us and leave us dead here! You men are like a flat tire after busting a nut!" Amy retorted in a laughing manner.

"Well Two minutes of serious fucking Ames and I need 8 hours of sleep and a bowl of Wheaties!"

Both of them laughed in unison as they trailed off to bed…

Amy sat in silence as she perused over the final jottings of this diary entry. It had rekindled so many vivid memories, it was fulfilling, beautiful and most of all sexually tantalizing but at the same time it struck her cold. Her feelings wallowed in ambivalence, yearning in sheer desire for a familiar touch. Her loneliness emboldened itself as an impacting silence banqueted the ambiance. A tear rolled down from the side of her cheek and unto to the paper. She could let out a scream at any moment but tried hard to silence herself; her emotions taking form in the shape of tears, she was no one's baby anymore as loves intolerable pain scorched and scathed the inner recesses of her heart. Leaving the diary on the stand she headed to her room where the shards of glass lay, most of the puddles of water had dried away. Entering the bathroom she turned on the tap and stuck her face into the stream of tepid water, washing firmly and thoroughly to rid herself of the weight of her emotional strife. She had to gain control again, to emancipate herself. Seeing her wet reflection on the mirror a determination flared in her eyes, will she dash her bleeding heart on the rocks of loneliness and cry unto to the lords above who turn away in haste or will she voyage past the roaring seas of love, heartbreak and despair and finally land on the promised land of desire?

Heading out of the bathroom she walked back in to the main hall. Picking up a red pen and opening her diary she dialed in a new entry: 'I must make it right'.

Picking up her mobile phone a call had to be made…


End file.
